Recently, due to development of a network and information communication equipment and spread of high quality multimedia contents, demands for a network based multimedia transmission system are being increased. Therefore, an audio video bridging (hereinafter, abbreviated as AVB) technology which transmits high quality audio and video data through an Ethernet network in real time is standardized as IEEE 802.1.
The AVB technology is a technology which connects high quality audio and video equipment to a network and transmits AV data through precise time synchronization in real time. According to the AVB technology, a plurality of analog cables of video and audio equipment is substituted by one Ethernet cable and data for controlling and managing each device is simultaneously transmitted so that high quality AV data is transmitted in real time and each device is controlled and managed at the same time. At an early stage of development of the technology, audio over Ethernet (AoE) which is specified for audio transmission is mainly developed by a specialized network and audio company, but products to which AVB is applied are being developed since 2011 when the AVB standardization has been completed.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0040561 discloses a technology which transmits data using an AVB technology in a vehicle AVN system.